I Hate You, Pretty Much
by Miles Davis Inquiry
Summary: Percy keeps messing up, Annabeth isn't sure how long she can handle it. Percy has to figure out how to win her love and heal her breaking heart before it's too late. Can he win her back and show her his undying love? Percabeth and lemons


Of this morning, the calls of those looking for something to dawn on them might go unnoticed, even until the very desperation of those calls is remedied by our own self-satisfaction in which we hungrily devour each and all moments of emotion that eat into the days of those who have nothing to do with you, but even after the fact they have some odd relevance that we're not quite sure about until it's too late even after the limitations of our own emotions betray the very fabric of our own industrialization that we might not even really be aware of even after the fact of the moonlit melodies we all love to croon and dance to are really just a fucking facade from which we are manipulated into places and feelings and wrong doings that we don't need to be a part of while you just sit there moaning about some bothersome soul that has no part in anyone's life except to fill an empty void that never truly did exist even though we don't really believe that it did although it does hold some meaningless comfort that escapes through hunger and other lost feelings that mean a whole lot more to us now than they will in fifty years when we've matured up into a point that limits our memory of said feelings from which we gain no understanding rather only confusion from the hunger inside that resides from many years back all giving the pangs of hunger without the thirst of adventure for which we strive to achieve even though this is just bullshit and really there is no thirst for adventure I made that up it doesn't exist because honestly people have no desire to engage in an adventure but rather crave the comfort of a crowded home for which they can hide and engage in the mundane activities that make up so much of a "normal" life even though there is no fulfillment only insecurity and fears from which they gain security even though everything is so meaningless at this point and nothing really means anything anymore except that feeling in your gut you know that feeling I know that feeling and we all know that feeling and I just had to scratch that itch but now I'm back changing voices with the pace of this ever changing world that eats us up and spits us out as demons instead of the false "angels" that we all would like to believe we are even though we can't even fucking get along and instead use condescending pictures and words to separate us into our own "individualized" group where we can once again melt in with the pack and become homogenized again and again and again and how many times can I change voices before I too join that stupid worthless pack whom I detest but maybe I already am even though I've tried so so hard to escape it maybe I'm no better and maybe neither are you see maybe we're both in this clusterfuck of a pack trying to really feel the morally right way even though who are we to judge morals when we can't even judge ourselves without the comfort of the crowd and seeing this explode right now this evening has given me a spark and distraction to which a beat can be found and made and right now darling I have this goal and I wont tell you if I reach it and I wont tell anyone if I reach it but man if I reach it I will have had some small success this evening and it will be my own personal success because that's the goal at this evening as the keys keep being punched I feel like I'm stepping into someone's skin that really isn't my own and now I need to find my own voice and keep typing until I step back in that own skin again and from what I know human nature is complex and terrible and it's up to visionaries to help guide us along and become more than human more than alive more than our own minds and seeing that I've almost reached the goal I've set in place for myself I must finish this figurative race even though all we do in life is race which really can't ever or always be good and in some ways it could even be demeaning or dehumanizing but we can't really say it's dehumanizing when we're not human in the first place or maybe we all are and we can never become dehumanizing because human has so many different meanings and connotations that it doesn't matter what it means anymore because I'm human you're human she's human he's human there's so many humans and so much meaning that it's hard to know if we can all take it in ever or if we can just relax knowing that human has some meaning even though that meaning might not really be important because it's just a silly word that we prize and treasure and hold on to far more than we really should and I think you might be scared because I know someone out there at some point is scared and when I say you're scared it doesn't mean right now it means some point in time fear will enter your mind and you will ask yourself many questions filled with doubt and plague and you'll be in temporary fear but not now or maybe now all I can ask is that you do dot your I's until I find that voice that keeps eluding me because I keep going back to the other voice that can't be good at all not in the slightest except when looking in an empty barrel from your childhood aspirations and dreams and memories that never even took place except in nostalgic postcards that you wont even care about when your memory deteriorates and let's try and guess what our lucky number is alright sounds great.


End file.
